


your thoughts are on my mind

by highfunctioningclotpole



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur has dirty thoughts, Canon Universe, Dirty Thoughts, Druids, Gay Sex, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Masturbation, Mind Reading, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/pseuds/highfunctioningclotpole
Summary: Merlin can't remember how, he doesn't know why but he can hear Arthur's voice when his lips aren't moving. He can hear Arthur's thoughts.But these thoughts are not what Merlin was expecting.Written for Kinkalot 2020 Bonus Challenge: Sex Magic!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882213
Comments: 14
Kudos: 294
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	your thoughts are on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my nuttersinc and lairofthedragon for their proofreading <3
> 
> And a big thanks to my love wtfisgoingonanymore for her constant encouragement and kind words <3

When Merlin returns from his “search for berries” he feels delirious and nauseous. He's lost time, he can't remember the night before and something is different. Something is wrong. 

Merlin remembers sneaking out, he remembers meeting the druid by the lake and then… blackness. 

He thinks about asking Gaius, but then he'd be in trouble for talking to the druids. He thinks about asking Kilgarrah, but that wrinkly old dragon is rarely any help. No, Merlin has to figure this out by himself. 

The first time Merlin gets a clue about what's changed, he's in Arthur's chambers. He's scrubbing the king’s armour, without any thanks, as usual. And when he stands up and rubs the sweat off of his forehead, Merlin is certain he hears an audible sigh. 

But when he looks up, Arthur's staring at his papers, cheeks red and adamant he hasn't said a word. When Merlin bends down to pick up his bucket, he hears  _ gods, that arse _ but once again, Arthur denies saying a word. 

**

Merlin falls asleep that night and flashbacks happen; he starts to piece together the missing time. He remembers the lake, the druid, exchanging pleasantries, and then… He remembers the druid muttering a spell, something about Arthur and eventually... blackness again.

_ Okay,  _ Merlin thinks,  _ okay, so I’m under some sort of bloody spell. _ He vows to try and figure it out before the week is over, but things never really go to plan, do they?

** 

The next day, Merlin gets another clue as to what the spell is. He’s just waltzed into Arthur’s chambers without announcing himself, as usual. The king is still sleeping, gently snoring, and Merlin watches, just for a moment. He steals a glance at Arthur, bundled up in bedsheets, looking content, and smiles. It’s moments like these when Merlin realises just how infatuated he is with Arthur. 

When Arthur stirs gently, Merlin moves to the curtain and pulls it back, letting the sun shine directly on Arthur’s face. Arthur groans and sits up in the giant bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he finally looks up and spots Merlin, his body softens and he smiles.

Merlin starts to go, to prepare Arthur’s clothes, when he hears Arthur’s voice, as clear as day.  _ I just want you in this bed with me. _ Merlin turns on the spot and stares wide-eyed at the king. 

“Something wrong,  _ Mer _ lin?” Arthur asks grumpily. 

“No, just... Did you just say something?” 

“I haven’t said anything, now where’s my bloody clothes!” 

Merlin swallows hard, trying to process what he’s just heard, what he’s certain he’s just heard. But Arthur is throwing daggers his way and he hurries to finish his duties instead. Merlin pulls out Arthur’s favourite red shirt and holds it up. When Arthur steps closer, Merlin is convinced he’s going crazy when he hears Arthur’s voice again, but the king’s mouth doesn’t move. 

_ I’d rather you were taking these clothes off me than dressing me. _

Merlin is certain that his cheeks are blushing a furious red because Arthur eyes him and looks concerned. 

“Are you alright? You look warm. You’re not ill, are you?”

“No, Sire.” Merlin murmurs. 

“Good. I’ve got loads of jobs that need doing today, so you can’t be ill.” 

And then Arthur is dressed and out the door leaving Merlin alone with his thoughts. For some reason, he’s hearing Arthur’s voice even though he’s not speaking.. He can hear what Arthur’s thinking… 

But, no.

Arthur wouldn’t be thinking those things, surely? And why would Merlin be hearing them now? If this is the spell the druid has put on him, it makes absolutely no sense to Merlin. He decides to push it to the back of his mind as he begins Arthur’s long list of chores for that day.

**

It’s night time again, and Merlin is having a fitful dream. He stirs in his bed as more memories of the evening by the lake come back to him. 

The druid. The lake. The spell. The look in the druid's eyes. The words…

_ “Emrys, you will hear his thoughts, you will find out his plans, you will……..” _

Merlin sits up with a start, sweating and breathing heavily. The voice of the druid is echoing in his mind and Merlin shakes his head, trying to make it go away. 

So that’s it, he  _ can  _ hear Arthur’s thoughts. Apparently he’s a mind reader now as well as a warlock, oh goody. It still doesn’t make sense to Merlin, though, as he considers the thoughts he’s already heard. Whatever Arthur was thinking, he must’ve been delirious or drunk or both. And as to why he can hear the king’s thoughts? Merlin still needs to work that one out. 

**

They’re walking back from the tavern when Merlin hears the next string of thoughts from Arthur. Gwaine is walking in front, singing loudly and no doubt waking up every sleeping Camelot citizen with his baritone timbre. Arthur chuckles beside Merlin, a soft gentle laugh which makes Merlin’s hair stand on end. It’s nice to see Arthur so relaxed, so free. When they’re walking together late at night, the King doesn’t worry about the trivialities of ruling—he is simply Arthur.

Merlin stumbles over a small rock and Arthur is there, ready to catch him with strong hands. Arthur pulls him back up to stand and Merlin is slightly breathless as he stares into Arthur’s piercing blue eyes. 

_ Such an idiot, an adorable idiot.  _

“What?” Merlin breathes out before he has time to think.

“I said are you okay?”  _ I could kiss him right now... _

_  
_ “I-I’m fine. Just tripped is all…”

“Looks like someone had too much ale.” Arthur smiles as he stands Merlin up and carries on walking. 

Merlin is frozen to the spot because Arthur couldn’t really mean that surely? The king definitely doesn’t want to kiss his manservant What a stupid thought. 

Merlin then decides that he’s figured out exactly what the spell is that has been cast on him. He can hear Arthur’s thoughts, but they’re false thoughts, planted words. Sentences that have been created to drive him crazy. The words don't mean anything—they're fiction and Merlin curses himself for ever thinking anything different. 

When they get back to Camelot and part ways, Merlin watches as Arthur disappears into the castle and listens out for any forbidden words. 

_ Goodnight, Merlin _ . 

That's what he hears as Arthur vanishes from sight behind the heavy wooden door. The words are tinged with sadness and Merlin is left alone and confused. 

**

Merlin is dreaming again. 

The druid. The lake. The spell. The look in the druid's eyes. The words. The bright flash of blue light. 

_ “Emrys, you will hear his thoughts, you will find out his plans, you will bring his plans to us. You will betray Arthur Pendragon.”  _

“Merlin?!” 

The bedroom door flies open and Gaius is standing in the doorway, holding a candle aloft. Merlin sits up and rubs his face. 

“You were shouting; I got concerned.” 

“Just... just a bad dream, sorry.” Merlin mumbles and Gaius raises a quizzical eyebrow. 

“You shouted ‘no’ and then shouted for Arthur. Is something wrong?” 

Merlin pauses. He thinks about telling Gaius everything, but that would mean telling him what he's heard. He bites his lip and lies instead. 

“He's just been annoying me today. Guess I was telling him to bugger off in my dream.” 

Gaius nods, not truly believing what he's heard but it's pointless to argue with Merlin in the small hours of the morning. He retires to bed and forgets the incident as he falls into a peaceful sleep. 

** 

The next evening, there's a feast for a visiting nobleman and Arthur has never looked more bored in his life. He sits at the head of the table absentmindedly poking at a piece of pork when Merlin walks over to pour him another goblet of wine. 

“Don't worry, Sire. Lord Dearden looks tired. He will probably want to go to bed soon.” Merlin whispers as he pours. 

Arthur looks to him with a smile. “I need to sweeten him up so he'll sign the agreement, then he can go to bed.” 

“I'm sure you'll manage it, my lord.” 

_ Just say Arthur, my name sounds perfect on your lips.  _ “Thank you, Merlin.” 

Merlin wants the ground to open and swallow him up whole when he hears Arthur's thought. It's not something he would ever expect the king to say and even though he still believes that the words are planted, it doesn't shake the butterflies that flutter in his stomach. 

When Lord Dearden finally stumbles to bed, Arthur beckons for Merlin to walk him upstairs. They arrive at Arthur's chambers and Merlin dresses the king for bed. It’s an act they've done so many times before, but tonight, it feels different. 

Arthur's eyes seem to linger on Merlin's face and whether it's real or the alcohol inside him, Merlin doesn't know. He doesn't dare think about it.

That is, until he hears a thought that stops him dead in his tracks. 

_ I want to lay with you, make love to you.  _

Merlin tries to speak, but he stammers. He tries to move, but his feet are stuck to the floor. It's a thought he's had a million times over about Arthur, a secret fantasy that's never been vocalised. To hear that same thought, in Arthur's voice, in his mind, it's dizzying. 

_ Fuck, I need him.  _

Merlin almost stumbles and Arthur laughs from his place on the bed. 

“I didn't think you'd had any wine tonight, Merlin.” He snickers. 

“Sorry, feeling a bit lightheaded.” 

“Well, get out. Go get some sleep so you feel better in the morning.”  _ Get out so I can think about you.  _

Merlin nods and rushes to the door, red-faced and sweating. As soon as the wood had closed behind him, Merlin lets out a breath and leans back. 

_ This cannot be happening _ , he thinks to himself. The druid is playing some sort of weird trick and Merlin can't go on any longer. He heads out that night in search of answers. 

** 

The druid is standing in the exact same place as when Merlin left him. He doesn't seem to have moved from the spot, and when Merlin approaches, he smirks. 

“Do you bring news of the king’s plans, Emrys?” he asks, calmly. 

“Whatever you've done, planting thoughts in Arthur's mind, stop it.” 

The druid stares at him blankly. 

“I know you're making me hear his thoughts! I know you're playing a trick and conjuring up words that he would never think!” 

“You've heard something you don't like.” The druid smiles wickedly. “These thoughts are all real, Emrys. Everything you hear, it's real. Now tell me, what do you know of his plans for the lower moorlands and my people?” 

Merlin takes a step back. “You're lying. And nothing, I know nothing! I swear.” 

Merlin's head is reeling, his insides are on fire with so many emotions. The druid doesn't appear to be lying, he seems to just want information for his people but... Merlin can't string a thought together, so he runs. 

He runs so fast his lungs start to ache. He runs straight back to Camelot, to his bed, and curls up under the thin cover. 

If the druid is telling the truth and what Arthur is thinking is real, then… maybe Merlin's fantasy isn't such a fantasy after all. 

Merlin doesn't know what time it is. He's not sure how long he's been gone from the Castle, but he sneaks up to Arthur's chambers as quietly as he can. He knows he's not thinking straight, he knows it's a stupid idea to burst into Arthur's room in the middle of the night, but what else is he supposed to do? 

He pauses at the large door and waits, listens, holds his breath for any kind of sound. 

Nothing happens. 

But when Merlin places a hand on the door to open it, he hears that familiar voice in his head again. He's used to how it feels now, how Arthur's thoughts infiltrate his own mind like they belong there. He knows Arthur isn't saying any of this aloud and it almost feels rude to be listening in. 

_ Oh gods, oh... _

Arthur's inner voice is... in pain? 

_ Fuck, yes!  _

_ No, definitely not in pain _ , Merlin thinks. His throat becomes dry when he realises exactly what thoughts he's listening to. 

_ Ah, yeah. Oh, feels good. Merlin… Wish Merlin was here…  _

Merlin's cock twitches when he hears his name, his interest piqued. Arthur is pleasuring himself thinking about Merlin. 

Merlin looks around. The guards haven't arrived for their duty yet. He's alone in the corridor with Arthur's thoughts and a very hard cock.  _ What's the harm _ , he thinks to himself just as Arthur lets out a low moan. 

_ Merlin's fingers would feel better. I need the oil, where's the damn oil?!  _

_ In the top drawer you prat _ , Merlin thinks, reaching down his own trousers. He wonders what Arthur could possibly need it for but it becomes clear with Arthur's next thought. 

_ Fuck, I wanna do this to his arse. No, I want his fingers in me… He looked so nice tonight…  _

“Shit…” Merlin leans against the door as he imagines the scene on the other side. He thinks about Arthur on his knees, fingers dripping with oil as he pushes them inside himself. The thought of it alone is almost enough to make him come undone. 

Merlin takes himself in hand and strokes slowly, rubbing his thumb over the slit. Inside his head he can hear Arthur's moans. 

_ Those lips… I want his lips on me, round my cock…  _

Merlin wants it too. He bites his lip to stifle the moan that's threatening to escape as his hand picks up speed. 

_ I bet his arse is so tight.. I want to make him scream my name… Fuck! Ah, yes!  _

“Ahh... Oh, Arthur…” Merlin whispers. It's the closest he'll get to a scream right now, he's worried about the guards appearing at any second and his hand is stroking furiously. Merlin strokes the head of his cock, softly moaning as he goes. When he hears footsteps, he rubs faster. 

The footsteps get nearer and louder and Merlin panics. The only thing he can think of to do, is to stumble into Arthur's chambers. 

_ Oh, shit... Merlin... Merlin… MERLIN?!  _

“Merlin?! What the hell are you--?” 

Arthur is staring at him with wild eyes, his face contorted in anger. Merlin can see the discarded bottle of oil on the bed, he can see Arthur's bare arse, he can see… Merlin pulls his eyes back up to Arthur's face who looks furious. 

“Explain yourself right now before I put you in the bloody dungeon for a week!” 

“I, uh, that is, I was… I…”

“Today, Merlin!” 

Merlin swallows and is suddenly aware that his breeches are open, his cock is out, and Arthur has definitely just noticed it too. 

“Were you… spying on me?” Arthur's expression changes and it's somewhere between anger, hurt, confusion, and lust. 

“No. Well, not exactly... It's hard to explain…” 

“Try,” Arthur says darkly and Merlin quickly thinks about everyone in his life, how he loves them all and will miss them when Arthur decides to execute him. 

Merlin takes a deep breath. “I went looking for herbs for Gaius and I met a druid and he put a spell on me and I've been trying to break it but for almost a week now I’ve been able to hear your thoughts and I know what you were doing and I was enjoying it and I beg for your mercy Sire because I couldn't control what I heard and I understand if you want to run me through with a sword and I'm sorry.” 

Merlin says the entire speech quickly in one breath, his eyes glued to the floor. Arthur blinks at him, processing what's being said.

There's a few moments of silence before Arthur snorts. He chuckles, louder and louder until he is belly laughing and Merlin is staring at him, confused. 

“You expect me to believe that? God, Merlin, you're a terrible liar.” 

“But--”

“I'm annoyed that you were spying and we'll get back to that but... Well, I guess it's time for honesty.” 

Merlin can't quite believe what's happening. 

Arthur continues, “If you've been spying then you obviously know the intimate act in which I was participating, and I guess you may have heard the name which I muttered.” 

Merlin is frozen, as still as a statue. 

_ He's so adorable when he's confused.  _ “I was going to find a better way to tell you but there's no time like the present. I like you, Merlin. And I want to lay with you, as lovers. I want you.” 

Merlin still doesn't speak. He's sure he's tripped into an alternate dimension and he looks at the door, wondering whether everything will return to normal if he steps back through. 

_ Oh shit… I've messed this up.  _ Arthur's thought brings Merlin's attention back into the room.  _ Shit, he doesn't feel the same way, shit shit… Fucking hell.  _

Merlin finally swallows, dampening his mouth which is bone dry. “Arthur…” He begins. “I want you too.” His voice is so quiet, barely a whisper, but those five words make Arthur's face light up with joy. 

Arthur is hiding behind the covers, in a tangled position he jumped to when Merlin burst through the door. But he holds open the blanket now, a silent invitation for Merlin to join him. 

_ Please _ .

That one thought from Arthur is all it takes for Merlin to race across the room and fall into bed beside the king. He doesn't hold back, he can't anymore, not when he knows exactly what Arthur wants. Merlin straddles Arthur's hips and kisses him fiercely, deeply, a kiss that contains years of emotion and lust and want. But behind it all, there is love. 

Arthur's thoughts seem to scramble and they dance around Merlin's head, none of them clearer than any other. 

_ He's kissing me, of god, it feels exactly how I imagined it would, this is Merlin, it feels so good, my Merlin, this feels right, he's kissing me! _

Merlin pulls back and looks down at his work. Arthur is flushed and his lips are red and ever so slightly swollen. His hair is sticking up and odd angles, and Merlin thinks he's never seen such beauty before. 

_ Beautiful, so beautiful. I'm gonna undress him…  _

The room is silent but Merlin's mind is abuzz with his own thoughts and Arthur's. He hears everything that Arthur wants and is more than happy to oblige.

Before Arthur has a chance to act on his thoughts, Merlin is pulling off his own clothes and tossing them aside. He kneels on the bed, the dim lighting of Arthur's candle illuminating his pale skin, and suddenly, Merlin is hit with a pang of nerves. 

He's seen Arthur shirtless before. He's seen Arthur naked a handful of times when he helped the man bathe after a long battle. But Arthur has never seen him like this. Merlin feels exposed, vulnerable. 

_ Wow...  _

Arthur's voice is in his head once again, and Merlin looks at the king's face. Arthur smiles softly and reaches out a hand for Merlin to take. 

“You're beautiful, Merlin.” he says, so confidently, so sincerely that Merlin almost melts right on the spot. 

Arthur pulls Merlin in and they share another kiss. This time it's soft and gentle, and Merlin hums into Arthur's mouth. 

“You know…” Merlin says pulling back. “I never expected that this is how it would go.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I always imagined that if I told you how I felt, you'd either brush it off and say I was ill or send me to the stocks.” 

“I wouldn't do either of those things. And well, Merlin, you caught me in this position. How could I deny that I feel exactly the same way?” 

_ I've wanted you for so long.  _

“Arthur, I…” 

_ Is he going to say… Oh gods, he is…  _

“I… umm…” Merlin pauses, waits for another thought, waits for a sign that he's saying the right thing. 

_ Please say it.  _

“I love you.” 

_ Oh my, oh goodness!  _ “I love you, too.” 

Arthur's response is calm and collected, a stark contrast to the madness that is going on inside his mind. Merlin can hear everything: he can hear Arthur falling apart, he can hear the king's internal monologue of happiness and surprise and excitement and love. 

_ He loves me... He loves me! Oh gods, he loves me…!  _

Merlin almost chuckles, listening to the usually composed king freaking out inside his own head. He dips down for another kiss when a different thought takes over his mind. 

_ I want him, I need him… I love him.  _

Merlin glances at the bottle of oil and grabs it. It's almost empty, but there's enough for what he needs right now. He knows Arthur had already touched himself, but Merlin aches for it as well. 

Merlin lowers his body down, Arthur's overactive thoughts playing in his mind. 

_ Oh gods, he's going to touch me... Merlin is in my bed…  _

Merlin pours a small amount of the oil on his hand and places the tip of his index finger at Arthur's hole. It's already stretched a little and Merlin smiles when he slides straight in up to his knuckle with little resistance. 

_ Ahhh… Oh god.  _ “Merlin…” 

Merlin pushes in further and slowly fucks Arthur with his finger, twisting every now and again, which elicits soft moans and whimpers from the king. Merlin adds a second finger when Arthur silently wishes for it and scissors them gently. 

_ So good... Yeah...  _

When Merlin adds a third finger, Arthur is writhing on the bed, fisting one hand in the sheets and biting down on the other in an effort to keep himself quiet. But that doesn't bother Merlin— Arthur's thoughts are loud enough. 

Merlin crooks his fingers and Arthur arches up on the bed, eyes squeezed shut. 

_ Fuck, right there! Yes!!!  _ “R-right…” 

“I know.” Merlin says as he twists his hand the same way, hitting Arthur's sweet spot over and over. Arthur's cock is leaking heavily on his stomach and then, something different happens.

Merlin closes his eyes because Arthur’s next thought isn’t words, it’s an image. He’s imagining something, and Merlin can see it as clearly in his mind as if it were a painting. Arthur is imagining himself on his knees, Merlin behind him, thrusting into him with no reservation.

Merlin moans at the thought, the idea of it intoxicating him. He pulls his fingers out and Arthur moans at the loss. The king then yelps as Merlin manhandles him onto his stomach.

_ What the…? _

“On your knees,” is the only explanation that Merlin gives, and Arthur is quick to comply. Merlin’s voice is low and commanding, almost like he is the king and Arthur is his loyal servant, spreading his cheeks dutifully and performing his duties.

“Good,” Merlin says and Arthur’s voice dances through his mind once more. 

_ Oh gods, never stop speaking like that… _

And Merlin chuckles then, because who is he to deny the King of Camelot what he wants?

Merlin grabs the bottle of oil again and pours the remainder of the liquid onto his shaft, rubbing up and down, the oil mixing with his own pre-come. When Merlin lines himself up, Arthur lets out an audible sigh and then Merlin hears:

_ Fuck me, please. Oh, Merlin, fuck me. _

“Ah! Yes!” Arthur cries out as Merlin pushes forward, bottoming out in one swift thrust. Arthur is wet and tight and warm around him, and Merlin wonders how he will last. He doesn’t know how he’ll manage to fuck the king the way he wants when he feels  _ this  _ good, when he can hear Arthur’s soft moans and his internal dialogue begging him to go  _ harder, faster, please, Merlin, yes! _

Merlin grabs the king’s hips and does as he hears. He pushes harder, slamming his hips into Arthur’s arse, the sound of slapping skin filling the room. Merlin thrusts faster, the pace wild and uncoordinated, but Arthur’s shouting now, small declarations of encouragement and pleasure.

Arthur’s hips will be bruised, Merlin can tell that. He’s holding on so tight, almost like he’s afraid that if he lets go, this will all have been a dream. 

“So good…” Arthur murmurs.  _ So close… _

The thought of seeing Arthur come undone sends Merlin wild and he pulls out momentarily to lie Arthur on his back. He wants to see the king’s face, he wants to witness him at the most intimate moment.

“Arthur… Gods, fuck.. Yes!” Merlin’s sobs join Arthur’s and the room is filled with the sound of wet skin and howls. 

_ So... So… Gods, I’m gonna...  _ “Merlin, I’m going to come…” 

“Come for me, Arthur... Do it.” 

Merlin watches as Arthur reaches down for his own cock and tugs in time with Merlin’s thrusts. It doesn’t take long before white ribbons jump into the air and land on their stomachs, coating them in a sticky mess. 

Arthur is silent, struggling to form words. But his mind is filling in quite nicely for Merlin.

_ Fuck! Yes, oh my… So good… Fuck, don’t stop. Shit… I love… I love him… _

And that thought alone makes Merlin’s hips tremble as he falls forwards, the sensation of his orgasm making him see stars. He jerks a few more times, spilling everything he has inside of Arthur before stilling and collapsing in a huff.

“Arthur...” Merlin begins but his speech is interrupted by another thought. 

_ Will this prat get off me? _

Hiding a chuckle, Merlin pulls out and lies beside the king. They’re both sweaty and breathless, hair sticking to their foreheads, sticky and tired. 

Arthur rolls onto his side and smiles. It’s a soft smile Merlin has never seen before and he decides it’s probably his favourite smile of Arthur’s. 

“I still can’t believe you were spying on me,” Arthur says. 

“But I...!” Merlin tries to argue, tries to explain the spell that’s been put on him, but then he stops and thinks about it for a moment. 

If Arthur knew Merlin could hear his thoughts, would he change what he was thinking? Would he be careful about what images flash into his mind? Merlin isn’t sure and he doesn’t really want to find out. So he accepts his fate and falsely admits to spying. 

“I guess you’re going to punish me then?” Merlin finally says.

“Oh yes. You can muck out the stables in the morning and then clean my boots.” Arthur’s smirking and Merlin waits, because he knows something is coming.

_ And then afterwards, I will punish you in an entirely different way. _

“Yes, Sire.” Merlin finishes, kissing the king softly.

**

That night, Merlin sleeps in Arthur’s bed for the first time. He sleeps better than he ever has before, curled into Arthur’s side, a protective arm around his back. Merlin dreams of the druid one final time, the full memory coming back to him now. 

_ I’ll deal with that another time _ , he thinks as he watches Arthur’s dream playing in his mind. 


End file.
